Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10 = \dfrac{x}{3}$
Multiply both sides by $3$ $ 10 {\cdot 3} = \dfrac{x}{3} {\cdot 3} $ Simplify: $30 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{3}} \cdot \cancel{3}$ $x = 30$